


Hide

by starrelia (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starrelia
Summary: Everyone has their own secrets, and the Shimada brothers have plenty to hide. They squirrel away at night, spending time with one another when they really shouldn’t be, when they should know better-They are brothers, and yet… and yet, they share nights with one another, and Hanzo starts to lose hold of who his brother is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both Genji and Hanzo are trans in this fic. Please be kind to them.
> 
> also dont ask me what this is idk
> 
> Day 3 - Secrets / Late Night Rendezvous

Across from him sits Genji. They are at their favourite bar, a large smile spread on Genji’s face as he scratches at his cheek with his index finger, looking everything like an innocent yet playful flirt as he Is surrounded by his friends.

“Where have you been going!?” One of his friends exclaim. “You’ve been going out late all night, Genji! Jeez, I don’t even recognise you anymore.” Another says, and she crosses her arms and tilts her head to the side with a haughty expression on her face. “Do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?” Someone else asks, his voice soft and curious.

Genji hums, a playful smile on his face and a boyish glint in his eyes. “Maybe I do have a boyfriend.” Genji teases. “He’s the hardest person to ever talk to, though!” He huffs and crosses his arms, then starts laughing. “I haven’t even asked him out, yet, but I’m definitely gonna!”

Everyone breaks out into noise, trying to get more and more from Genji who doesn’t even bothering doing anything else but make everyone even more curious…

And close to Genji, Hanzo sits, holding a very light, alcoholic drink without really drinking. One of Genji’s friends is actually the one who gets him this drink, looking at him shyly and telling him that they thought he looks so very lonely.

But he doesn’t mind much. Instead, he just observes his brother as he laughs and has fun with his friends. Teasing them, giving them very little leads and telling them long tales about his legendary boyfriend.

This isn’t the Genji he recognises.

From their nights together… this isn’t the Genji he recognises, and yet he doesn’t even know if there is something to recognise of his brother.

Genji stops and catches Hanzo’s gaze, catches him staring, and smiles.

This is not the Genji he recognises.

* * *

“Anijaaaa!” Genji yells out as he jogs his way over to Hanzo, a big grin on his face. “Wow, you’re lookin’ super nice, anija. I kinda wanna mess up your hair.”

“Don’t!” Hanzo barks out, a small flush on his face. “It took the servants far too long to dress my properly, and I do not want to have a repeat of the experience.”

He laughs at his older brother’s reaction, a big grin on his face and he claps his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “Meet me tonight?” Genji whispers, having leaned close enough that his lips brush against Hanzo’s ear, and he shudders. “I… I know I shouldn’t want you so bad, anija, but I do. So... please?”

There is an innocent look on his face, as though he won’t try and seduce Hanzo again tonight and he lets out a sharp ‘tsk!’, push Genji back ever so slightly, and he looks away. “Fine.” Hanzo says, trying his hardest to seem firm and not be taken in by the softness that Genji radiates. “But remember to not attract any attention.”

“Of course, anija.” He always sounds so very airy when he replies, and Hanzo catches the conniving smile on his brother’s face before he turns around to leave.

Every part of him feels tense; he waits for something to happen. He waits for someone to barge in and demand what they are doing, what they are talking about, and yet… nothing happens. A part of him just wants to wait until someone stumbles and asks him what he is doing, standing here when he has to see his father.

The head of the Shimada clan is waiting for him, and yet he still stands in the hallway and stares at Genji’s retreating back until he turns a corner. For some reason, he feels inclined to follow after his brother—to chase after him and to waste his day away from him.

Something in him begs for him to be with Genji, but he immediately stops himself and turns to leave and go see his father.

He cannot be shirking his duties like this. He cannot.

* * *

Hanzo remembers the first night that this has all started, when they are both undressed and Genji is covered in bruises and bites, and he remembers vividly the promise that his brother has made.

With his index to his lips, as though he wants to share something only with Hanzo… “They’ll never find out.” Genji says on their first night, something so quiet that Hanzo nearly misses it. “No matter what they do, they won’t find me. It’ll be like they never even know me.”

It is then followed with a kiss… and Hanzo has never felt more tired than that night. “They’ll never find out, anija, I promise.” He sounds so very airy and Hanzo opens his mouth to retort, to say something snappy, but Genji grabs his chin and moves him so that he’s looking at him proper. “Hanzo, I’ll protect you from whatever that happens.”

He leans close, presses another kiss to his lips while still holding onto Hanzo’s chin, and he wraps his arms around Genji and holds him closer. “This will be our secret.” Hanzo says, his voice shaky. “If anyone were to—“

“They won’t.” Genji sings. “I promise, they won’t. They’ll never even know we did this, brother, please don’t worry.”

That first night, Hanzo feels odd. He looks into his brother’s eyes, a brown so deep that it looks black and endless, and he finds himself submitting to his brother when he clearly wants another round. Sharp nails drag into his back, claw down, and leave behind glaring red lines.

When they are done, with Hanzo an exhausted mess and Genji laughing giddily, he grabs the back of his older brother’s head and forces him to look up at him. There is a conniving smile on his face, head tilting to the side.

“I like you this way more, Hanzo.” He lets his head fall back and he lets go of Hanzo’s hair finally and he pushes away from Genji. “You really oughta get fucked more, you know that? Buuuut I’d get jealous.”

“I’m your brother.” Hanzo deadpans. Still, he strokes over Genji’s chest – muscular and firm… -- and nuzzles up into his neck. He feels so very tired, wanting nothing more than to curl up against Genji and forget his worries. “Whether or not you get jealous isn’t really something you can admit to. I will get married someday.”

They are both quiet after that. “You’re not mine, Genji, and I’m not yours.”

But when he sits up to look at his brother, take his expression in… Genji smiles at him and reaches up to cup his face. “Anija,” Genji sighs sweetly, “you’ll always belong to me.”

* * *

Their meeting spot is always somewhere so far away yet so very close that Hanzo’s skin itches at the proximity to their castle and often wonders why he lets Genji take him here. But then, when he sees Genji looking so beautiful in the kimono he almost never wears, everything inside of Hanzo softens and he smiles at him lovingly.

“I look nice, right? Right?” Genji asks as he twirls, and he looks oh so very beautiful that Hanzo laughs. “What? What’s with that laugh, anija?”

“Nothing, nothing. I don’t… even know why I laughed.” He admits, his brows furrowing. He doesn’t laugh often, and it takes something far more than seeing Genji be so very beautiful to make him laugh. His brother crosses his arms, tilts his head to the side, and smirks. “Don’t get too smug.”

But the smugness is still clearly on Genji’s face. “C’mon, let’s go.” He loops his arm around Hanzo’s—he has gotten taller than him, lately – and he grins down at him. “I wanna have some fun with my big brother in this nice ass kimono before we gotta go back and I gotta return this.”

Hanzo shakes his head and lets Genji lead him away, lead him past the pond, and he finds himself glancing at it curiously.  With the lanterns barely illuminating anything, Hanzo thinks he can see something in there.

His mouth opens, ready to ask Genji to wait, but he finds his head being redirected to look into his younger brother’s eyes. He huffs. “Why’re you looking away from me?” Genji whines. “I give you all my attention and then you just look away! How mean of you, anija!”

“Don’t be a child.” Hanzo says roughly. “I thought I saw something.”

“Don’t look at anyone or anything but me right now.” Genji says coldly, and Hanzo flinches from the expressionless face he has as well. Within moments, the warmth returns and Genji laughs. “Sorry, I literally got jealous of nothing.”

“You are not one to get jealous like that.” Hanzo says duly, but Genji just shrugs and continues to lead them away for their late night rendezvous.

Still…

He wants to know what is in the pond.

 

When he comes by the next morning, there is nothing in the pond. It’s a clear, sparkling blue, looking so very beautiful… and Hanzo wonders why he feels like he recognises this specific pond. It’s merely a pond, and he has never really paid attention to it until now.

Why?

* * *

Genji has been taking him out to hang out with his friends more. He still brings paperwork with him and does it while Genji and his friends are being loud and obnoxious.

The Genji that gives them kind smiles, the Genji that seems innocent and gentle and a friend… the Genji that grins widely and laughs boyishly with everyone else..

For some reason, Hanzo feels repulsed by this Genji. He doesn’t recognise this Genji—this isn’t the man he knows that clings to Hanzo possessively, that is brutal at night sometimes yet immediately apologetic. This isn’t the man who smirks at Hanzo, clawing at his skin and always wanting to draw blood.

When he makes childish jokes with his friends and laughs, when he flirts with women and men and then immediately pinch their cheek and tell them that he’s taken…

The playfulness of this Genji makes him feel odd, as though this isn’t right. He swallows the lump that gathers in his throat.

But… isn’t this his brother? His brother is a playboy. His brother is childish and carefree with everyone. His brother doesn’t force people to stay with him and he always lets them be free.

His brother is a sparrow.

Anxiously, he glances over at Genji, but he has a blank expression on his face. He is seated away from his friends, hands intertwined and resting in between his parted legs, and he stares at his friends with a dull look in his eyes.

His friends don’t notice, too busy trying to do something else and being ridiculous with one another, laughing and joking and complaining.

Yet, there is not a single smile on Genji’s face.

 

 

He returns to the pond once more. He kneels before it when he notices a dark figure at the very bottom of the pond and Hanzo struggles to grab onto it and drag it out from the bottom of the pond.

 

 

 

Hanzo is ten years old, and Genji is seven. They’re playing by the pond, having run off from their mother who is yelling out their names. They chase around one another, making noises and laughing as they push and shove each other around.

 

But. Hanzo shoves Genji a little too hard then, and he falls and sinks to the bottom of the pond and he yells. He runs off to try and find his mother – he doesn’t know how to _swim_ – and it takes him far too long to get his mother to come back.

“He’s already—“ His mother begins when she is brought back five minutes, but then she stops when Genji emerges and gasps. He struggles to stay in the air, and she immediately dives in to get him out.

That time, it is a miracle.

 

 

 

He nearly lets go of what he has grabbed and lets it sink back into the pond. “What…” Hanzo says as he looks at what he has brought up.

“Anija?” He tenses up at the familiar voice. He looks over his shoulder to see Genji with his hands clasped behind him, expression blank. “What are you doing?”

 

This is not the Genji he recognises.


End file.
